Johnny Sneed
Patti Sneed Lori Sneed |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Johnny Sneed is an American actor and musician. Biography Sneed was born in Japan and raised in Mississippi, U.S. He was born in a family of artists: his father John was a stage actor; his mother Patti casually sings, paints, and plays piano; and his sister Lori is a professional painter and improv impersonator. Sneed decided to follow in his father's footsteps, performing onstage at Center Stage, where John also performed. He also decided to start careers in acting and music. On Criminal Minds Sneed portrayed delusional serial killer William Cochran, who tried to frame his former lover for a string of graffiti-themed murders in the Season Eleven episode "The Night Watch". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Night Watch" (2015) TV episode - William Cochran *Trumbo (2015) as Robert Stripling *Plane Crash (2014) as Juan Ovyu (short) *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) as Edmond Venit *Love & Mercy (2014) as Hal Blaine *Masters of Sex (2014) as Al (2 episodes) *Thirst (2014) as Teddy (short) *Petals on the Wind (2014) as Contractor *The Trials of Cate McCall (2013) as D.A. Barker *Man Camp (2013) as Pete *Far Marfa (2013) as Carter Frazier *The Wound (2013) as Ritchie (short) *Whitney (2012) as Roger *Shameless (2012) as Richard (2 episodes) *Parks and Recreation (2011-2012) as William Barnes (6 episodes) *Other People's Kids (2011) as Dave *Supernatural (2011) as Jimmy Tomorrow *The Mentalist (2011) as Byron Jordan *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) as Manager *How to Be a Better American (2010) as Chad Webb *Terriers (2010) as Professor Owen/Professor Owens (2 episodes) *Svetlana (2010) as Bo Devereaux *Justified (2010) as Dupree *Operating Instructions (2009) as Capt. William McKay *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) as Roger Shafer *Surfer, Dude (2008) as Technical Director *Turnover (2008) as Kurt Pemblick (short) *Unhitched (2008) as Tommy (6 episodes) *One Hogan Place (2008) as Galanter *Squeegees (2008) as Reggie *The Heartbreak Kid (2007) as Cal *Partially True Tales of High Adventure! (2007) as Charlie (short) *Alpha Mom (2006) as Dan *Sleeper Cell (2006) as Tyler *My Name Is Earl (2006) as Will *House M.D. (2006) as Todd *Boston Legal (2005) as Sam Sawtelle *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Todd Piccone *In an Instant (2005) as The Drinking Man (short) *Fever Pitch (2005) as Chris *Cold Case (2004) as Harland Sealey, 1953 *CSI: NY (2004) as Aaron Moreland *Revenge of the Middle-Aged Woman (2004) as Man at Coffee Shop *First Daughter (2004) as English Professor *Medical Investigation (2004) as Dan Harring *Sleepover (2004) as Mr. Corrado *NCIS (2004) as CIA Agent Andrew Kramer *Hairless (2004) as David (short) *Judging Amy (2004) as Travis Holt *American Dreams (2002-2003) as Stretch (4 episodes) *Charmed (2003) as Larry Henderson *Miss Match (2003) as Dean Delane *Hollywood Homicide (2003) as Arresting Officer *88 Hits (2003) as FBI Agent *ER (2003) as James *Friends (2003) as Customer #3 *Pale Blue Moon (2003) as John Lefsburg *The Guardian (2002-2003) as Brian Olson (9 episodes) *Hiding in Walls (2002) as Bob (video short) *6:30 (2002) as Trent (short) *Slap Her, She's French! (2002) as Jock #2 *American Nightmare (2002) as Wayne Holcomb (video) *Burning the Grump (2001) as Sal (short) *Bar Flies (2001) as Karl Mason *Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) as Lyle External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors